A New Life
by Panda8090
Summary: A girl name Mira gets adopted by a rich lady with 13 sons and 1 daughter. Her life slowly changes as she learns to love. She also enters the music world with her friends. She learns to endure and forgive her rival. And her step-brothers confess their love to her. She gains a new family, a new life.


Introduction

**Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic, so don't mind the broken english. I hope you'll like this fanfic, if there's anything you want to suggest then please say it. I really want to do my best in making a fanfic that will satisfy you. BTW this a brocon fanfic. It's a little mixture of romance, friendship and music. I can't say there's comedy in it. And sorry if it's too short. :( Hope you like it!**

Mira

Age: 17

Hair & eyes: Waist Length Lime green hair with side bangs, Neon eyes.

Bio: Mira has gone through many hard times, her parents died right after she was born. She lived at the orphanage for her whole life. She was forever alone even in the orphanage. Since she spent her entire life alone, she doesn't really give a proper response to new people she just met or rather to anyone. She has no emotions, so in other words she's emo. None of her relatives were willing to adopt her, because she would be a disgrace to them. Even though she spent her life in the orphanage, she still managed to learn a few things from the media. Because of her emo behaviour, people tend to avoid her and think she's weird. She loves music and dancing. And she's very talented, but she's best in music, dancing and art. And she can play about every instrument. And she's an otaku. She also has a secret spot where we dances and sings secretly, but sometimes her voice gets too loud that people in the city near the forest can hear her. And she likes to help people, especially children. She also hates seeing blood, because it reminds her of her past(Like a puddle).

Story's Plot

A girl name Mira, lived alone throughout her whole life. She didn't have any friends. She would always try to be nice to those around her, but all of them just didn't want to accept her as their friend. Despite her horrible past, she always dreamed of being an idol. She had high hopes for that dream, but slowly the hope starts fading away as she grows. She was in supreme darkness. Until, one day she gets adopted by a rich lady namely, Asahina Miwa. Slowly her live changes after she learns how to love and forgive. Follow Mira as she: Goes through romance with her step-brothers! Get her own music career.. And meet best friends that will join her in the music world and mean rivals that will do anything to destroy their dream! Enjoy!

"Hey Masa-nii, when can we see our new sister!" Wataru shouted excitedly. " You have to be patient, Wataru." Masaomi said with a smile. "She should be here any moment now…" Masaomi said while looking at his watch.

Dingggg Donggg

"She's here"

The door opened and a girl with long Lime green hair and wearing a jacket and shorts, came in. She had no expressions. All that came out from her mouth were "My name is Mira, it's nice to meet you." Then she went straight up to her room and started unpacking.

Everyone had a surprised face(well most of them).

"Ahh, this is a waste of time, I'm going back to the studio." Fuuto said with an annoyed tone.

"That was pretty rude!" said Yuusuke.

"Aww, I didn't even get to say hi!" Wataru said with a sad face.

"She must have been too tired." Ema said.

"Well me and Azusa have a special meeting for a new anime, See Ya." Tsubaki said while leaving.

Everybody just when back to their own business.

Mira's POV

"Finally done packing, but will I really be able to get along with this family?"

"Mmh, I feel like going "there", I don't want to get caught up into conversations with those new brothers."

As I was walking out,

*thud*

"Oh sorry."

A tall, muscular guy with blue hair stood in front of me, If I recall his name was Subaru.

"Are you okay?" he said as he reached his hand out to me.

I just nodded and got up myself.

"Why would he want to help a loner like me?" I thought.

"Well then, bye." I said coldly.

Subaru's POV

"Where are you goin…."before I could say anything she left already…

Tsubaki's POV

"Hey, we're back!"

"Welcome back, Tsubaki, Azusa." Ema responded

"Emmaaa, I missed you!" Tsubaki whined like a 5 year old kid

"Tsubaki, let go of Ema, she's holding a knife!" Azusa scolded

"Azusa's just jealoussss!"

"Oh" Ukyo said

"what's wrong, Ukyo-nii?"

"We've ran out of garlic.." Ukyo said

"I'll go get some!" Ema offered

"No, I'll do it, you stay here."

"but…"

"Let Tsubaki do it, you're probably tired, besides it'll be too heavy for you to carry." Ukyo said.

"What there's more!?" Tsubaki whined like a little kid AGAIN!

"Here's the list" Ukyo hand the list to Tsubaki.

"Bye then!"

"I'm gonna impress Ema with my skills!" Tsubaki thought.

Mira's POV

"Ha….*sigh* I made it just in time." I panted.

"Oh, I'm already here."

I was too focused on running away from Subaru that I forgot where I was. I was at a house far from the city, near by the forest. Before my parents died, They bought this house for emergency. What kind of emergency? Still remains a mystery. My face curled into a smile, and then I started singing. I sang till my heart's content, then I started to dance. My voice slowly grew louder by the minute. Eventually, I was singing louder than speaker at full volume.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
